Embodiments relate to the management of information associated with risk. In particular, some embodiments relate to the collection, analysis, storage, and dissemination of information associated with risk. Some embodiments are directed to the determination, assessment, and/or analysis of risk by utilizing the information associated with risk.
Advances in communication and computing as well as the growing integration of economies and societies around the world have increased the complexity of operating a business or other institution. In simpler times, a company selling machine parts generally knew each of its customers and was primarily concerned with the credit risk posed by each customer (i.e., the risk that the customer did not pay for the part). Thanks to the Internet and advances in communication and transportation, the company may now sell its machine parts around the world to unknown buyers. The company is still concerned about the credit risk posed by each customer, but is also concerned about other risks associated with conducting business with each customer, such as regulatory, political or reputational risk. For example, is the sale aiding a criminal act? Could it violate any laws? Is the transaction somehow associated with a terrorist or criminal organization?
Businesses and other institutions are generally well-equipped to manage and assess credit risk (e.g., by performing credit checks, requiring payment on certain terms such as in advance or under a letter of credit, etc.). However, these entities are generally not able to systematically evaluate and assess the other risks (such as political, regulatory, and/or reputational risks) that may be associated with transactions or other relationships. It would be desirable to provide systems, methods, apparatus and means for collecting, storing, managing and utilizing information associated with risk.